


Be Kind, Aim For My Heart

by erisaspider



Series: Dumb Disney AU Fics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No War, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Depends on what you think enemies to lovers are, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I had to research how to write a fight scene, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Three Musketeers AU, a rotary telephone, air nomads are alive in this, also, an attempt at humor, and air ships, and they want to be kyoshi warriors, bending is still a thing in this universe, bodyguard to lovers, but like, don't ask what the ember island players are doing in the nwt, i better be appreciated for that, i guess, i think metal safes can be a thing even though they were invented in the 13th century, if the fire nation can have drills, katara is done with life, kind of, look - Freeform, or well, safes are a thing in this universe, suki aang and sokka are orphans, telephones are a thing in this universe as well, they're servants, watch this author constantly make a fool of herself in real time, yue wants to marry for love, zhao runs a daycare for trouble--i mean evil children, zhao's a dick, zuko doesn't want to be here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisaspider/pseuds/erisaspider
Summary: Ever since she was a child, it had always been Suki's dream to become part of the elite trained warrior group, the Kyoshi Warriors. All she succeeded in becoming was a palace servant with Aang and Sokka. Just when she's about to give up hope on her dream, Captain Zhao recruits her and her friends to guard Princess Yue after a recent assassination attempt. All in all, it's a pretty sweet deal.Based on the Three Musketeers. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, specifically.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Suki (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Yue (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar), Zhao & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Dumb Disney AU Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Be Kind, Aim For My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a dumb, self-indulgent fic based on an obscure movie that I'm sure 80% of you have not watched. This is my warning to let you know that the movie this is based on is absolutely insane and chaotic, so expect this fic to be insane and chaotic at times. Thanks in advance for reading this! 
> 
> This is so stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never fear quarrels, but seek hazardous adventures.”

Suki sighed forlornly as she stared out the palace window facing the court, gripping tightly onto her broom. Right now, the royal Kyoshi Warriors were currently training out in the court, with Captain Zhao overseeing them all. She watched the way the Warriors moved and attacked with grace and poise, the way their green uniform flurried with their movements, the way the light shone brightly down on their golden fans. All she could think while she watched them was that someday, she wanted to wear that green uniform instead of the blue maid’s uniform, she wanted to proudly wear the white face paint, symbolic of Avatar Kyoshi on her face. Someday, she wanted to wield those golden fans.

“Don’t fret, Suki!” Said Aang, cheerful as always, as he laid a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder, “Someday, that’ll be us out there!”

Suki smiled at Aang’s usual enthusiasm and optimism. She had to admit that a large part of why she still had any semblance of hope was due to Aang.

From behind them, Sokka snorted derisively. Suki turned around to glare at him, letting her broom rest on the wall behind her as she put her arms on her hips in what she hoped was menacing position.

Sokka looked up from where he was mopping and frowned at her.

“What?” He asked.

“Why are you acting like a prick?” Suki asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m not!” Sokka yelled incredulously. “Seriously, I’m not,” Sokka added after seeing Suki’s quirked eyebrow, “I’m just being realistic,” he went on, “if we were to become Kyoshi Warriors, don’t you think that we would have already managed it? Or at least, be somewhat involved with them instead of becoming servants?”

“Come on, Sokka, don’t be like that!” Aang said, his cheerful smile become downturned.

“Yeah, Sokka,” Suki echoed mockingly, “don’t be like that.”

Sokka rolled his eyes at them and continued with his mopping, “Whatever. You guys can be as delusional as you want, all I know is, Captain Zhao never changes his mind, and his mind decided that we would best fit as servants instead.”

“Wow, Sokka,” said Suki, rolling her eyes as she walked away from the window, “you are _so_ inspiring.”

Sokka shot Suki a cheeky smile, “I’m glad you see it my way, Suks. Aang, pass me the water bucket, please.”

“Come on, guys,” Aang said, absentmindedly pushing the bucket in Sokka’s direction, “someday, we’re going to be Kyoshi Warriors, I just know it! I can see it now: servants today, Kyoshi Warriors tomorrow! And once we become Warriors, we’re going to help people and be heroes! It’s going to be great!”

“If you say so, Aang,” Sokka said dismissively.

“I dunno, Sokka,” Suki said teasingly, as she leaned against her broom, “Aang makes an excellent point. I can see myself being a Kyoshi Warrior, after all, those Warriors are going to need someone who’s strong in their ranks.”

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed, “and they’re going to need someone who’s strong, too!”

Sokka snickered even as Suki elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

“And they’re going to need someone who’s brave, like me!” Aang went on excitedly, ignoring the exchange between his two friends, “What about you, Sokka?”

Sokka looked up from where Suki was holding him in a headlock, “Huh?”

“Why would you be a great Kyoshi Warrior?”

Sokka scoffed, “Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, before removing himself from Suki’s hold, “I’m the plan guy! If I were a warrior, all the other warriors would have to turn to me for plans.”

“Oh, good,” said Suki, “for a second there I was worried that you were going to say you would be the meat-and-sarcasm guy.”

“That too!” Sokka said, nodding his head furiously.

“I would be the best meat-and-sarcasm guy the Kyoshi Warriors have ever seen!” Sokka went on.

“You would be the _only_ meat-and-sarcasm guy the Kyoshi Warriors have ever seen,” Suki pointed, going to look out the window again, noting briefly that Captain Zhao had disappeared from the courtyard.

“And thus, the best one!” Sokka argued.

Aang nodded sagely, “That _does_ make sense,” he said, turning to dust the windows.

“ _See_?” Sokka said, gesturing frantically at Aang, “Aang agrees with me.”

Aang made a noise of protest at that before looking around wildly, “Hey guys,” he began hesitantly, “where’s Appa?”

Sokka paused in his mopping and turned around to look at Aang, “What do you mean, _where’s_ Appa?” He asked.

Aang chuckled awkwardly, “I…don’t know where he is?”

“Aang, you lost Appa, _again_?” Suki asked, turning around to face him.

“…No?”

“ _Aang_ ,” Sokka groaned, burying his face in his hands, “remember what happened last time Appa got loose in the castle?”

“We almost lost our jobs,” Aang mumbled sheepishly.

“We almost lost our _jobs_!” Sokka shrieked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Calm down, Sokka,” Suki admonished, “I’m sure we’ll find Appa before he manages to cause some lasting damage to the palace.”

“Let’s hope so,” Sokka muttered.

It was right then that a baby sky bison went zooming through halls of the palace at a concerning speed.

“Appa!” Aang called out, quickly rushing after him and tripping on the bucket of water, spilling dirty water all over the floor.

“Aang,” Sokka hissed as he looked around for something to help dry the water with.

Aang ignored and Sokka and simply just jumped over the spill with the help of his air bending before continuing to chase after the sky bison, “Appa!”

“Aang,” Suki called, chasing after him, “slow down!”

“Oh, sure,” Sokka said, shaking his head, “just leave me to clean all of this up. I don’t need help at all.”

There was a loud noise coming from the end of the hall and Sokka just sighed in resignation to his fate.

Suki was chasing after Aang, who was chasing after Appa, who had just crashed into a suit of armor, knocking it down and sending the parts flying everywhere.

“No!” Aang gasped, continuing to chase after his companion, “Appa, slow down!”

Suki paused in front of the armor. She was sure that all of the armor in the palace were either gifts from the chiefs of Southern Water Tribe, or family heirlooms from the Kings of the Northern Water Tribe. Either way, it was priceless, and they had just ruined it. They were definitely going to lose their jobs this time around.

“What happened?” Sokka asked, breathless from running.

Suki just gestured to the pieces of armor scattered around the room.

“Crap,” Sokka cursed, running his hands through his disheveled hair in a show of anxiety.

“APPA! NO!” They heard Aang cry again.

Suki turned to Sokka, “Let’s try to stop him before he does something worse.”

Sokka nodded, and the two took off, following the sounds of Aang’s frantic cries.

When they finally found Aang, it was to find him in the portrait room that immortalized all the past Chiefs and Kings. Aang was crouched down on the floor in clear distress, with Appa laying next to him looking apologetic.

Suki looked up in horror, realizing that the portrait of Chief Arnook, the late father of Princess Yue, had been defaced. “What happened?” She asked, rushing towards the younger boy.

“Man, we’re really screwed this time around,” Sokka grumbled and Suki shot him a glare to shut him up.

“Appa, he accidentally ran into the portrait and he knocked it over and it fell and got speared by the boomerang of that suit of armor,” Aang said, pointing to the armor belonging to the former Chief.

Sokka furrowed his brows, “How does that even work?”

Aang shrugged miserably.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Aang,” Suki said reassuringly, “it was just an honest mistake, an accident. Besides, that can’t be the only portrait of Chief Arnook in the entire palace.”

The three of them quickly looked up at the doorway in a panic at the sound of approaching footsteps. The panic increased tenfold when they say Captain Zhao standing at the door, arms crossed with his uniform damp.

“Tell me why,” he began in a deadly calm voice, “I just slipped on wet water out in the hallway?”

Sokka just frowned at him, “Because we just mopped it?”

Zhao shot him a nasty glare, “Quiet.” He hissed, “Tell me why, when walking down the hall, I spotted a suit of armor tossed all over the place?”

“We—” Aang began before getting cut off by Zhao.

“Tell me why, the first thing that I saw when walking in here was the portrait of Chief Arnook, completely ruined?!”

Suki, Aang, and Sokka all looked at each other before rushing in to try and explain, all of them speaking over each other.

“Well, you see, what happened was—”

“—It was an accident! Honest! Appa is just a growing boy and he’s got a lot of energy and—”

“—It’s not that big of a deal, right? I mean, this can’t be the _only_ painting of Chief Arnook in the entire palace and that suit of armor can be resembled and—”

“QUIET!” Zhao roared, “I don’t want to hear it!”

“You just asked us to tell you though,” Sokka pointed.

“Sokka,” Suki hissed, elbowing him to be quiet.

“You guys are hopeless,” Zhao hissed, glaring at them all through his beady, yellow eyes, “you can’t be left alone for even a minute before you go around destroying priceless artifacts. You even destroyed the only painting we have of Chief Arnook! You three are the only ones I know who could pull off something as dumb and as reckless as that!”

“Destroyed is a strong word for what actually happened,” Suki pointed out.

“And you can’t seriously be telling me that _this_ ,” Sokka gestured at the ruined painting behind them, “is the _only_ painting we have of the former Chief of the Northern Tribe.”

“And it’s not even Appa’s fault,” Aang said, rushing to the sky bison’s defense, “he’s a sky bison. It’s in his nature to fly around and be energetic and free, so I can’t fault him for what he did today when’s he been cooped up in a castle for so long. Please, Captain Zhao, we’ll fix it. Just please don’t stop us from becoming Kyoshi Warriors from this.”

This gave Zhao a pause as he looked at the three of them before bursting into laughter.

“Kyoshi Warriors?!” He wheezed, slapping his knee, “The three of you? Oh, that’s priceless!”

Aang’s face fell at that, “But, we could work _really_ hard,” he argued, “and prove ourselves to you! We’ve been training hard every day, and I think my friends and I have what it takes to become warriors! Right guys?”

He turned to Sokka and Suki, both of whom were watching the exchange warily.

“Right guys?” He repeated.

Before either of them could answer, Zhao stepped in.

“But, unfortunately, you _don’t_ have what it takes. You see, you,” he pointed at Aang, “you’re too nice. And you,” he pointed at Sokka, “you’re too weak. And you,” he gestured at Suki, “you’re too frail.”

Suki blinked at being called frail.

Zhao scoffed, “Why, I wouldn’t make the three of you Kyoshi Warriors, even if you were the last three recruits in all of the world. So I suggest, you focus on not screwing up the job you already have before you lose this one too! And clean up the mess outside!”

And with that, Zhao exited the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Katara marched down the hallways of the palace with fierce determination on her face. Her demeanor radiated anger and annoyance, and so, the palace staff all knew to stay as far away from her as possible at the moment.

She stopped right in front of the Princess’s bedroom, and instead of knocking politely like most would do, Katara just threw the door open and marched in, hoping the Princess wasn’t indecent.

Yue was, thankfully, decent. Sitting at her table, reading through multiple scrolls piled up neatly on the ice-carved desk.

“Yue,” she began, gently closing the door. Yue turned to look up at her friend and closest advisor, a delicate brow quirked in question.

“I have something to tell you,” Katara said. She hesitated before adding, “and you’re not going to like it.”

Yue smoothed her parka and turned her body so that she was fully facing Katara,

“What is it?” She asked, her tone worried.

“It’s your advisors,” she bemoaned, pacing around the room, “now that your eighteenth birthday is coming up, they’re pushing you to enter an arranged marriage. And, they really have their eyes set on that jerk, _Hahn_ ,” Katara spit out Hahn’s name as if it were a curse, “and there was nothing I could do or say to convince them otherwise. I’m sorry.”

Yue sighed and rubbed at her temples, “It’s fine, Katara,” she said, “don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“It’s just upsetting,” Katara went on, continuing to pace around the room, “if they’re not going to give you a choice, then you should at least get the choice of getting to wait! They’re acting as if the Water Tribe is going to fall apart if you don’t get married the moment you turn eighteen, despite the fact that you’ve been ruling since you were sixteen!”

“Yeah,” Yue agreed softly, staring out the window dejectedly, “it is pretty stupid.”

Katara paused and turned to look at her, “You’re less upset about this than I thought you’d be,” Katara pointed out.

Yue just shrugged and rose up from her chair, “I’m upset about it,” Yue began, “of course I am. But it’s not a surprise. I always knew it’d come to this, so I’ve already come to terms with it.”

Katara frowned at Yue, “But you don’t have to,” she said, “you can always fight back, tell them no, that you’ll get married on your own terms! It doesn’t _have_ to be this way.”

Yue just pinched the bridge of her brows in frustration, “I can’t. It’s too risky right now, not everybody is happy with their ruler being a teenage girl, they’re going to be less happy if said ruler refuses to follow tradition.”

Katara frowned at her, “Yue—”

“I’m going to go for a short walk,” Yue mumbled, moving to exit the room, “I’ll be right back.”

As soon as Yue was alone in the hallway, she began to walk in the direction of the palace’s, happy to be left alone with her thoughts for a while.

It’s not the idea of an arranged marriage that bothers her. What bothers her is the type of person her advisors and councilors are going to pick to marry her off to. What bothers her is the worry that she isn’t going to have the time to get to better know her fiancé before getting married of. What bothers her is that someone else decided that she should enter an arranged marriage, not herself.

Yue waves kindly at the few servants that pass her by.

She wishes she had more time to herself before getting married. But she can’t say that she’s terribly surprised by the news. It’s not as if she was expecting for everyone to forget about the longstanding traditions of arranged marriages in the Northern Water Tribe simply because she was the only one who could rule them when her father passed away.

Maybe part of her, a small part of her, wanted to complain about it. Yell and stomp her foot and cry like a child. Maybe she wanted to give all of her councilors and advisors a piece of her mind about this. Force them to sit down and listen to her for once. But she can’t.

She was raised better than that, and she has an image to uphold, and besides, throwing temper tantrums isn’t going to solve anything except succeed in convincing her people that she truly is unfit to rule.

Yue had reached the outside of the palace now, and she moved to sit on the palace steps.

The best she could do was grin and bear it; she had a duty to her tribe and to her people.

“Your highness,” Katara called out from inside the palace standing at the doorway of, and when had she gotten here?

Yue carefully stood up and went to approach Katara. Just as soon as she had stepped away, a heavy safe was dropped and crushed the stairs in which she was sitting at not mere seconds ago.

“Your highness!” Katara shrieked, rushing forward to try and help her.

Yue just stood there, frozen in fear and horror as she looked at the safe.

* * *

“I can’t believe you missed,” Mai hissed glaring at Jet as the three of them ran down the stairs and into the underground passageway.

Jet glared at her, “Give me a break,” he said, “how was I supposed to know that the Princess would move at that very moment.”

“You could have waited, like I told you,” Mai answered angrily.

“Is it completely irrational of me to want to get the job done as soon as possible?”

“Yes,” Mai said through the gritted teeth, “what’s important is that we get the job done efficiently, _not_ quickly. And now because of _you_ , Zhao is going to be angry, and he’s annoying and whiny when he’s angry.”

“Guy, guys,” said Ty Lee, holding her hands up in a placating gesture, “let’s not fight, okay? Fighting’s not going to get anything done.”

“You’re right, Ty Lee,” Jet said flashing her a smile, “we should instead focus on figuring out who the in Koh’s name is going to tell Zhao we screwed up his plan.”

“Well,” Mai said, quirking her lips up slightly, “if anyone’s going to tell him, it should be the one who screwed his plan up in the first place.”

Jet glared at her before turning back to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee just shrugged, “I don’t want it to be me,” she said.

Jet squawked indigently, “Well, I don’t want it to be _me_ either!”

“Too late, Jet, we’re already here,” said Mai, “and I think we decided on you to tell him.”

Jet looked in between her and Ty Lee, “But—” he began, before sighing in resignation and pulling the door open, walking to his doom.

Inside, Zhao was sitting in this throne like chair facing the door. He had taken his parka off and was currently glaring at the door. His glare deepened when he noticed Jet’s sole presence.

“It’s not a good look,” Zhao began, “when only one shows up, does it, wheat mouth?”

Jet didn’t answer and Zhao slowly rose up from his make-shift throne. He walked towards the door and threw it up open, startling Mai and Ty Lee on the other side.

“You two, in here, _now_.”

Mai sighed and flicked her nails, “Whatever,” she said, but entered the room nonetheless, Ty Lee in tow.

“Whatever it is that the three of you have to tell me better be good news,” Zhao said, circling the group of three, his arms behind his back.

Jet awkwardly cleared his throat, “Well,” he began, “we did exactly what you told us to do and dropped a safe on the Princess.”

Zhao abruptly stopped his pacing and turned to glare at Jet, “WHAT?!”

Jet chuckled awkwardly, “Something wrong?”

“I didn’t say to _drop a_ safe, I said to _keep_ her safe!”

“Ohhh,” Jet and Ty Lee said in unison.

“Told you,” Mai grumbled under her breath.

“Well in my defense,” Jet began, “you were mumbling a lot and it was hard to make out what you were saying.”

“I want the Princess alive, not dead!” Zhao continued, ignoring Jet.

“Well, that’s good,” Ty Lee piped up, “because we missed!”

Zhao turned his glare onto to Ty Lee. For a minute there, he looked like he was going to strangle her, before deciding not to.

“Now, listen, you goons,” Zhao hissed, “I gotta a plan to kidnap the Princess, not _kill_ her, at least not yet.”

He was met with blank stares.

“Your plan makes no sense!” Zuko yelled from where he was sitting in the corner of the room, reading some book.

Zhao turned his glare to him, “You shut it,” he said before turning back to the other three, the Ember Island Players are performing next week, I need Princess Yue gone by then so that I can become King.”

“I don’t get it,” Mai said in a passive voice, “I’m not seeing the correlation between the opera, kidnapping the Princess, and you becoming King.”

Zhao sighed, as if Mai were the one being insufferable before explaining his plan, “The people here aren’t very fond of having a Princess as their sole ruler. It’s why they’re pushing for her to get married, so that her husband can take over and rule instead. The Princess’s disfavor with the people gives me the perfect opening to take over. If we were to kill the Princess, then the crown would go to whoever has the most power in the nobility since she has no heirs or no other living relative, and that person isn’t me. So instead, we kidnap her, force her to abdicate the throne at the play, and force her to hand the throne over to me instead. And once I’m king, we kill her.”

“Okay, that does make sense,” Ty Lee admitted, “I can see how your plan might work out.”

“I still think it’s stupid,” Mai mumbled.

Zhao glared at her for a minute.

“Zuko!” He yelled, turning to glare at the boy in the corner.

“What?” He sighed.

“Throw these clowns into the pit.”

“Oh, the pit, because as we all know, the pit is _so_ incredibly terrifying,” Mai said sarcastically.

Zuko just grumbled in annoyance as he was forced to stand up from his corner. He took his sweet time walking to the lever sticking out from the wall, and he pulled it as slowly as he could.

Underneath the feet of Jet, Ty Lee, and Mai, a shallow hole opened up in the ground, and the three fell in. None of them were fazed at their new circumstances.

“Ooh,” Ty Lee said excitedly, “I’m glad the pai sho table I put in last time is still here! Wanna play a game, Mai?”

“Sure.”

“What am _I_ supposed to do?”

“Suffer in boredom as punishment for getting us put in here.”

“I’m pretty sure this is _your_ fault.”

“Say that again.”

The phone started ringing then, and Zuko reluctantly turned to answer it, “Zhao’s secret lair,” he answered in a monotone, “Zuko speaking.”

“I told you to stop answering the phone like that!”

Zuko ignored him as he listened to the voice on the other line.

“Uh-huh, okay, cool. Goodbye.” Zuko hung up the phone and turned to Zhao, “It’s the Princess,” he said, “she’s mad at you or something.”

Well, it seemed as if Zhao’s already horrible day was getting worse and worse by the minute.

* * *

Yue and Katara were standing in the courtyard where the Kyoshi Warriors trained at with matching frowns on their faces.

“Your Highness,” Zhao said extravagantly as he dramatically walked down the steps of the palace, “to what do I owe the pleasure, your Grace?”

“I want bodyguards,” Yue said simply, not bothering with pleasantries, especially not with a man as unpleasant as Zhao.

Zhao’s face paled, “Bodyguards?” He repeats with worry.

“Kyoshi Warrior bodyguards,” she clarifies, pointing to where the warriors were training and singing.

“ _Villains, bad guys turn hoarier when they see the warriors_ ,” they chorused, “ _saving Yue is our task, mess with her, we’ll kick your—”_

The impromptu song ended with one of the warriors slicing the head off a dummy with their fan.

“The warriors were put in place by my father to guard me and keep me safe,” Yue went on, “and yet, funnily enough, I’ve never seen a single one keeping me safe and keeping guard in the palace. They’re always out here training, and for what? I want them to do the job they were assigned to do and keep me safe.”

Zhao cleared his throat and adjusted his red parka, “Right,” he chuckled awkwardly, “right. Well, I’m sure, we can figure something out next week, right after the play.”

“How about, _you_ figure something out in ten minutes and report to me at the palace,” said Yue, quirking her brow.

“Or you’re fried,” Katara added.

“Yes,” Yue agreed, nodding, “or you’re fired. Are we clear?”

Zhao let his eyes wander, and in that moment, they were caught by Suki, Aang, and Sokka cleaning the palace windows, looking miserable as they did.

His eyes widened, and just like that, he had a plan.

“Crystal,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoarier—grayish or white.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr for more dumbassery: https://spiderwebbb.tumblr.com/


End file.
